Restored in your arms
by NeoMatrixJR
Summary: She thinks she's worthless. He doesn't agree. Does he have the ability to restore her faith in herself? SxA Fluff M for language & hint at possible adult material.
1. What your blue eyes don't see

Disclaimer: No, don't own EVA...I would have made it longer. Go ask Gainax...they own it.

Charactors are roughly 18 in this fic. Currently a oneshot. Depending on reviews I might expand it. First fic posted, but not the first one started. If I get good reviews I'll start working on the other one again too.

Hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

'Aww, FUCK IT!' He said as he sat up in his bed throwing the sheets off. The cool night are made his skin bristle. She was crying again. Alone, in her room, where she thought nobody could hear her. Thought that HE couldn't hear her. He had tried…oh, yes…he had tried to talk to her…to help her. He had gotten a swift kick to the balls, then to the head on the way down, and a couple to the ribs on the floor for his trouble.

_YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BAKA PERVERT! I HATE YOU, I HATE **EVERYONE!**_

Oh, that had been a real FUN day. 'Psh…don't understand her? Maybe if she'd TALK to me I would! I could at least try. At least _I_ had learned talking about your problems can help after third impact. SHE just holed up in her room, only coming out for medical attention. Always wore those damn sunglasses too…just like that bastard father of mine. The only time I know of that she'll take them off is when she's all alone in her room…after she threw out the mirror she had. She won't look at her eye, and won't let anyone else either. It's hard to know what someone's thinking and feeling if they don't talk to you…but if you can't see their eyes…it's impossible. Ayanami's gone…my sister…or whatever she was to me. Misato's become a shell of her former self. I almost wish I could get her to drink again. Rokubungi and Akagi are dead along with about half of NERV.'

The black moon still hangs low in the sky and the world's greatest remaining minds are trying to figure out how to move or destroy it to remove the effect it's having on earth's gravity. Mostly, anyone alive before impact came back. Toji lucked out and got his arm and leg back, and finally started going out with Hikari when they moved back. Hell, even Kensuke gave up his obsession with NERV after the truth came out. He's on the journalism track and hooked up with Chiaki from 2-B.

'But no, I'm stuck with miss priss the queen of bitchiness. You know what the sad part is? It's really funny. I swear…you'll laugh…. I think I love her. I don't know if it's her determination, or our similar pasts, or that we've been stuck together so long. If she'd JUST let me IN!'

Still crying…sobbing now actually. She must either figure we're fast asleep or can't tell how loud she's being, but I swear the neighbors (if we had any) would be able to hear her. That's it…pain or not I can't take her crying like this.

Shinji Ikari, 18, redeemer of mankind in third impact and hero of life on earth saw many things three years ago the day the world died and was given a chance to live again. He decided it was time to put his past behind him. He didn't need his father's acceptance…his father was not a man who's opinion should mean much. His worth wasn't in EVA, because EVA should never have existed. Man playing god and Shinji was forced on the throne. No, he had his own life to live. Like so many others he had a second chance…and it was his to take. He had used his time wisely: learning truths behind NERV's past and controlling the remains of the organization through Misato from behind the scenes. With her help, and the information Kaji left behind he had decimated SEELE until only Keel was left in hiding. Unless he had died on his own anyways. He had filled out too. His friends were a great resource to him. Kensuke training his mind and combat knowledge and skills, and Toji training his body. He was not going to be used again. He knew the toll the training had on his body. The pile of love notes that doubled Asuka's these days told him that. He never once replied; only returned the unopened notes with a solemn notice of his decline of the offer.

Asuka hated him, and was his closest friend and confidant. They were close, until she felt the walls falling. Then she brought back the memories of his absence during the MP EVA battle, and his transgression in the hospital before hand (she knew of this from his honest apology), and all the other things she thought she hated about him. Asuka loved him, and she knew it. Shinji loved her, and she knew it. Asuka was scared, and they both knew it, but she couldn't handle that. Everyone she loved died. Her mother and Kaji had been taken from her. She prided herself on her piloting and EVA and in the end, her pride consumed her, and made her into nothing in the EVA. She couldn't even save what was left of her mother after finding her soul in EVA. She was EVA, she was nothing without EVA, then she learned that EVA destroyed her. EVA took her mother; EVA took Kaji; EVA took her. Who was she? She didn't even know anymore. She never saw the outside anymore. Always wearing long sleeves to hide her arm, stomach and wrists, and sunglasses to cover her eye. She hadn't even seen herself in over a year. She refused to look. Her body…her other source of pride was even lost to her. Destroyed by EVA. She was pale, and a mess. She, who had always had a reason to live, was left with nothing. But that IDIOT SHINJI…that DAMN boy who was NOTHING was EVERYTHING! He led NERV from the shadows, took control of his life. He loved her, and never said a word. HER! Worthless little broken Asuka. A doll with the stuffing ripped out. WHY! She hated him…she loved him…she hated herself…and he loved her…she was nothing, but he was everything. He was everything she always wanted him to be, and now she couldn't take it. She lost everything, and now sat in the dark, unable to sleep, and unable to hold back the torrent of tears anymore. Oh, how she hoped Shinji was asleep.

The boy walked down the hall clad in dark boxers. He didn't care. She'd call him a pervert no matter what he was wearing. He stood outside her door listening to the sobs which must be wracking her entire body. He slid open the door so it made no sound. It had been a dark night, and no light would shine in from behind him as he entered the room and shut the door. He couldn't see her, and could only move forward slowly towards the sound of her sobs, his heart breaking with every step. He was standing right over her, and she hadn't noticed him…until he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

She tried to scream at first, but her voice held behind another sob. "Shhhhh, Asuka…it's alright…it's me. Please…just listen. I know how you don't want me to be here. You don't want me to see you like this, to see you when you think you're weak. I don't care. You have more strength in you than you know. If it hadn't been for your strength in the past I wouldn't be here today. I want you to know that I don't care if you are like this. I want to be there for you. Everyone needs help sometimes and it's ok. I know everyone you loved was taken from you, but the same happened to me. But where I became withdrawn you worked harder than anyone to be independent. It's your determination that drove me to do the same after third impact. While you may feel you lost everything…I want to be something for you. I want to be your strength. You have so much to live for! You hide yourself in here, under layers of clothes and sunglasses, but you can't hide your beauty, because it comes from your heart. I…I need you to…I need you…I…I…."

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE! What is he babbling about?' She started listening to him…and didn't notice that she had stopped sobbing. She listened for once…quiet and intently. She had nothing else anyways, right? He talked about her strength and his admiration, how she helped him. He spoke of their commonality. She was worthless and he was spouting all this fluff about her being great! She couldn't even stop those damn MP EVAs from killing her! He's spouting on about her beauty in her heart! How can he say that after how she's treated him! 'He needs me…? HAH! I..I…I WHAT! Spit it out dumbass! No…no…wait…he's NOT going…he. I mean…I KNOW he feels something for me…I don't know why…but he…he can't…. SHIT…he's going to say it…and I know he would mean it…don't…NO DON'T SAY YOU….'

"Love you, Asuka."

"NO!" Asuka practically screamed at him as she pushed him off the bed. She was fully intending on getting up and beating the "love" out of him until he left. He couldn't…he shouldn't! She wasn't worth it! He beat her to it, and before she could stand up he pushed her back down on the bed and sat with her.

"No…? No? You think you can just tell me NO! Like you can tell me how I feel about you! Well I'm sorry. You can tell me 'no' all you want but guess what. I love you and I care for you, and DAMNIT I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME!"

"Why? Why the FUCK should I bare my soul to the FUCKING INVINCIBLE Shinji Ikari?"

"What are you deaf and dumb? I said _I LOVE YOU!_"

"You don't know what love is. You just want me for…"

"For what? For your body? Hell Asuka, you haven't worn anything but sweats and sunglasses for almost three years! Nobody ever comes in here except you, me, Misato, and maybe Hikari! You know what? Half the time I'm here in the apartment alone with you because Misato's gone…if I was after your body, don't you suppose I could have TAKEN IT! I know you've noticed I'm no wimp anymore! I've seen you look at me!"

Shinji reached over and turned on her bedside lamp and Asuka darted under the covers. He gently pulled them back down. She didn't have a chance to grab her sunglasses and now he was staring into her eyes. Her beautiful, two, deep, blue eyes. Fear washed over her as she saw him stare into her eyes. 'He can see them…now I know he'll never want to look at me again!' Her thoughts began running amok again, and tears welled up in her eyes again at the thought of loosing him. At least they did until she noticed the smile creep up on his face. 'What the hell is he smiling about?' she wondered.

"Asuka, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess…" she said with a bit of confusion and doubt.

"Stay here, and wait…I'll be right back," he said as he grabbed her sunglasses and left the room.

'Ok, that was weird. What was he smiling about? Forget that…he said he loved me…LOVED ME! How? Why? ARRRGHH! I am SO confused right now. What the HELL can he be doing and why did he take my glasses? What am I supposed to do about all of this? Fall in his arms and confess my love? I can't do that…even if I know I want to. I'm not worth anything, and who would want to be seen with a FREAK like me?'

Shinji came back in the room with something held behind his back and Asuka couldn't figure out the look on his face.

"Close your eyes."

'Great…he took my glasses and now he can't stand to look me in the eyes.' Asuka thought as tears began forming again. Nevertheless she closed them as he sat back down with a strange smile on his face again. She felt the weight shift on the bed and suddenly felt something soft and warm press up against her cheeks where her tears had been. She opened her eyes only to find two bright blue orbs framed in red hair staring back at her. It was a mirror! It was her eyes! And they were both back to being bright blue! She drew the mirror off to the side to see Shinji sitting behind it with a bright smile on his face as he took in her beauty again for the first time in almost three years. She stared into his eyes. No disgust, no shame, only happiness for her. Without any thought to her fears and doubts she threw herself forward and her arms around Shinji and cried happily into his chest. Then she did something she thought she would never get to do, even in her dreams. She bent upwards and kissed Shinji. It wasn't fast, and it wasn't slow. It wasn't full of lustful passion, nor was it a passing kiss. It was a connection. It was her walls coming down as she accepted his words, his embrace and his love. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her. When she pulled back and rested her head against his chest once again he cradled her in one arm and stroked her hair with the other.

"I'm not going to leave you, you know. And I'm not after your looks…I didn't even know about your eyes until just now…and I never cared. Who you are deep down, hurt and scared, or proud and vibrant…I love you, and nothing could happen that could take that away."

She was happy. It had been three years…more than that actually. More than she could remember. And at that, she wasn't sure she had ever been happy like this. Right here…in his arms, being held, being told she meant something. Knowing she meant more than her ability to pilot EVA. That was enough. "I know. Shinji…I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Before third impact I was a bitch and I was stuck up on myself. I was afraid if I relied on someone, they would hurt me. After third impact, I pushed everyone away because I thought I was worthless and a burden to them. But I pushed you away because I realized what you meant to me, and I couldn't burden you with what I had become, nor could I come to apologize for my past. For what it's worth…I love you too, Shinji. I have for a long time and it scared me." Asuka finished speaking but was still staring up into Shinji's eyes. The naked honesty in her voice and the look in her eye as she locked her gaze with his told him things would never be the same from that moment on.

He looked at the clock. He had been with her for four hours. They had shared their hearts and their warmth with each other. He held her and looked at her sleeping form. Soon he would have to get up, and begin a new day. He held in his heart that it would continue this new beginning, and with the daylight, Asuka could begin again too…and bring herself back to the outside world, to be with him and their friends. To put the past behind her as he had learned to do. They would move on, and find what is worth living for, worth pursuing, and strive to live for that each day. He had found her, and he had hoped that she had found him. Hopefully, in each other, they would find a life and love and happiness. Maybe…tomorrow would be the beginning of putting their "family" back together.

: The next morning :

Misato woke up, early for once. Normally, she would have been woken up by Asuka yelling at Shinji, or the smell of Shinji cooking breakfast. Being that neither was happening she assumed that something may be wrong, and despite her typical attitude recently she cared deeply for her two charges and decided she should investigate. Clad in a loose shirt, panties, and a 9mm handgun, she left her room to explore the apartment.

Asuka's door was closed…no big surprise there. It was a Sunday, and no surprise that the young reclusive German girl would still be in her room. Shinji's door however was open. 'Ok, so he's out…probably getting groceries…wait…those are his shoes…. Which means he's either still here, was taken out, or bought new shoes….' Granted it had been three years since the angel wars had ended, but she hadn't been the tactical director of NERV for nothing! She checked the front door and balcony. 'Still locked…no forced entry. Bathroom's empty too…' She checked Shinji's room just to be sure, but found it empty as well. 'Well, maybe he did buy new shoes, he must have gone out. The only other place in here is my room and Asuka's room. I know he wasn't in mine, and if he was in hers…well…he'd already be dead.' Just as she was passing back in front of Asuka's room to head back to bed Asuka's door opened to reveal the boy in question…well, with his luck, he stepped around the corner still half asleep and face planted himself in Misato's chest.

As it was, in his half dead state he reached up to push off of the offending roadblock and found the surface to be rather warm and soft.

"Well, Mr. Ikari…given your previous location, the fact you're still breathing, and your current predicament, I'd say your either the luckiest man alive, or we're about to experience fourth impact!"

"Mim fowwy Mifato…I autta pee…can eww teze meah aiter?" (A/N: Not sure that's what it would sound like, sorry. I don't have a lot of experience talking with my head planted in the middle of a well-endowed woman. I'm usually a bit too busy to talk ;) )

"Um…ok?" 'When did he get THAT much spine?'

Shinji lumbered off to the bathroom and Misato ducked her head into Asuka's room to see her sleeping peacefully.

"Damn…it's days like this I could really use a good beer," Misato said as she put her gun away and headed back to bed.


	2. Beauty and Worth, Tomorrow has not come

Disclaimer: No, don't own EVA...I'm glad they're making it longer. Go ask Gainax...they own it.

Characters are roughly 18 in this fic. Was a oneshot, but after months of being left out there I decided to expand it. I typically like to work on something until it's done or it may take months until I do another chapter (don't you just hate that), but I decided I needed to get some more out to see if people were still interested. I hope you all like it and please R&R if you want more posted soon! This is my first fic posted, but not the first one started. If I get good reviews I'll start working on the other one again too

* * *

Their first night had been quiet and tender. He held her while they talked. They kissed a couple times. Nothing overly passionate, just soft and caring. It had been three weeks since that night. Asuka stopped wearing her sunglasses, and came out of her room a little more. With the end of school coming up, Hikari hadn't come over recently, so even with this new change Asuka hadn't seen anyone except Misato and Shinji yet, and was still afraid to talk to everyone. 

Misato, for her part sat Shinji down that evening after seeing Asuka come out of her room without her glasses and with two blue eyes. She asked what happened and Shinji told her everything. She was happy for Asuka and for Shinji as well. Her "motherly" instincts kicked in and laid down a few ground rules as to "sleeping arrangements" just to be safe, although she knew having to actually worry about anything was still a long time off. Then Misato's "big sister" side kicked in and she spent the next two weeks mercilessly teasing Shinji about "putting moves on Asuka in the middle of the night in his boxers then trying to get a close up view of her…assets so soon after."

Finals came and went and after much encouragement from Shinji and Misato, Asuka agreed that all of their friends could come over for a party for graduating high school (A/N sorry, I haven't done my research into what the age is for HS graduation in Japan…). Up until this point it was strictly forbidden for anyone other than Shinji, Misato, Hikari, or the doctors to see Asuka on Asuka's own, VERY strict orders.

The party came and everyone was having fun. Well, most everyone. Asuka mingled for a bit and half-heartily took compliments from her friends. She even managed to put some fire into a "conversation" that ended with Toji fleeing for the safety of his "family's assets." After a while Asuka retreated to a quite corner of the living room and just watched the people she used to know and thought. Shinji snuck up beside her and sat down before she noticed him.

"They've all missed you, you know." He said as he reached out and took her hand. "They're really happy to see you, even Toji…just don't ask him to admit it." Asuka just continued to stare at their joined hands, lost in thought. "You really should come back over and join-"

"No, I'm not ready for this. Just because my eyes are better doesn't mean I'm fine. I still look hideous. I'm so pale I look like wondergirl used to" Asuka stated with none of the enthusiasm that used to flow from her. She got up and told everyone that she was feeling a bit tired and that she was glad to see everyone again and then went back to her room and closed the door.

Shinji just sighed and went back over to the group. Everyone looked at him apologetically. "Thanks guys. I know you tried, and it meant a lot that she would even let everyone come over."

"No prob, Shin-man…take it easy with her. Even if she's healing on the outside, there's a lot of deep scars on the inside." Toji said while Hikari just stared up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, just remember we're all here for both of you, but I think if anyone can help her most right now it's you. Less than a month ago she wouldn't let anyone even look at her. You were sitting over there right next to her, holding her hand and talking to her. She trusts you because she knows you'll be kind and honest with her. That…and she loves you…." Kensuke smiled as the three of them turned and headed for the door.

Shinji led the trio out the door and then headed back into the apartment. "She needs to be more confident in herself before she'll let others get close still. She's chosen to let you in, but she needs to find worth in herself." Misato spoke from her place in the kitchen. She still couldn't cook much, but supplying the party with chips and cookies and sodas was pretty easy.

"I know. I just wish I could help her. I think if she would let herself find out how the rest of her looks, or if she'd go outside for some sun she'd feel better. Even if I could get her to go out on the balcony for a while to get some sun and fresh air." Misato just smiled at him.

"Well, you're going to have to show her she's beautiful. I'm not saying that you should do anything rash, but you may have to do something more…drastic like with her eyes…to get her to look at herself."

Shinji blushed at the sound of that, but he knew he had to be gentle in approaching this. He just didn't know how he was going to get her to look at herself without "showing some skin."

Shinji, at this point had gotten quite used to sleeping next to Asuka. After their first night she wouldn't let him sleep anywhere else. Although Misato wasn't happy about it, she allowed it because she forced them to keep a box of condoms in her room, and she knew Asuka would never get undressed with Shinji in the room. Tonight, he decided to see if he could push things just a bit, more in an effort to help her than himself though. No matter how much she called him a pervert, Shinji would wait until the end of time for her, even if it never happened.


	3. A phoenix reborn, A new heart for you

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own EVA...I wouldn't continue it this way anyways... Go ask Gainax...they own it.

See my header in Chapter 2...I'm going to be posting a few chapters at once...so nothing really new between these chapters!

* * *

"Hey Asuka, come here for a sec," Shinji called as she walked into the living room. She walks behind the couch and leans over him. "Here, these are for you. It's a free pass for a day at a private spa. I know you feel you're not pretty enough – even though I think you are – I want you to take a day and go here. I've arranged for you to have completely private access to all the stuff there. When you arrive you should find a new bathing suit for the day, and before you leave stop at the front desk and pick up a dress. I'll pick you up. If you're up to it I'd like to take you out to dinner." Seeing her stare slack-jawed at the ticket, Shinji smartly got up, placed it just in her mouth, closed her jaw, gave her a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "I've got to head out for a while today so call me and let me know when you decide." 

The sound of the front door pulled Asuka out of her thoughts long enough to grab the ticket before she drooled all over it. 'What was that about! Since when does Shinji ever do nice things – no, EXTRAVIGENT things for me!' The gift was so nice that she ran for the phone and booked the rest of the day without even thinking or caring about how she might look to the staff. Shinji grew a titanium backbone and went all out for her and she wasn't about to pass up a full day of pampering and a nice meal out! Just before heading out she gave Shinji a call and left a message on his voice mail saying that she was taking him up on his offer. As she got down to the parking lot expecting to have to take a train into town she instead found a black stretch limo with tinted windows waiting for her. She jumped in and found a bottle of expensive European wine, a gift-wrapped box, and a note.

_Dear Asuka,_

_Since you decided to risk going out and being seen for me I've decided to_

_throw in this as a bonus. The limo's windows are tinted and the driver can't see you. The bathing suit and some over-clothes I promised are in the box, you can change here in the limo and enjoy some wine on the way as the spa I picked for you is one of the nicest, but it's quite some ways out of town. Also, your favorite movie is in the DVD player. Have a good day. The staff is supposed to call me when you pick up your dress, but I should be ready around 5:30 to pick you up. Stay longer if you like. Oh, and there's a little fun surprise at the mud bath if you like. Have fun!_

_Shinji Ikari_

Again...stunned speechless, Asuka grabbed the package and ripped it open to find a white bikini swimsuit and a yellow sundress. Seeing the size of the swimsuit she turned bright red because one, Shinji knew her size and two, it was rather…reveling. She was about to call him and chew him out until she found another note.

_Asuka,_

_Don't worry about why I know your size…I do all the laundry, remember? Also, don't worry about the…coverage…as I said, everything's been arranged, you should have total privacy unless you need the staff for something. Although you can keep the suit and maybe I'll take you on that trip to Okinawa we missed ;)._

_Shinji_

At that she just smiled, opened the wine and flipped on "Chicago"

: Later :

Her day had been luxurious to say the least. She tanned as much as she safely could in the morning to help bring her skin back to a more natural color. Then she went off to the mud bath where she found her surprise was a hand-picked assortment of her favorite European foods made by the spa's 5 star chef. After that she decided to head back to the locker room again. She had avoided the mirrors that morning, but wondered if she may look good enough to face the staff for some up close pampering. She knew her eyes had already healed, but what she saw before her in the full length body mirror made her head spin. It had been years since she looked at herself with such scrutiny. Not wanting to see the scars and the memories they brought to her, she had avoided such things. What stood before her now was someone else. All the scars were healed. Her arm, her stomach, everything healed. Some part of her even wondered if Shinji's love itself had washed all of visible reminders away with the pain. In the mirror was the vision of a perfect beauty the likes of which most sculptors could only hope to imitate. Like a phoenix, the young woman felt reborn and a fire long since extinguished, reignited in her eyes. She headed back out and got herself a massage then decided to make herself as perfect as possible. There was a MAN she was meeting tonight…and she needed to show him just how much the Great Asuka Langley Soryu NEEDED him in her life!

Back in the Limo on her way back to Tokyo 3, she continued to watch " Chicago" while she admired the red dress Shinji had picked out for her. It had accentuated her perfectly. Yet, somehow she wondered about just how much he had planned the day? The dress was beautiful, but it was also sleeveless and nearly backless except for the straps that crisscrossed the back and went over the shoulders. Had this been even a few hours ago, she would not have allowed herself to be caught dead in public wearing this! As her attentions returned to the movie she caught the song "He had it coming." Had Shinji been around to see the devilish smirk creep onto her face at that time, he may have had second thoughts about just what he had gotten himself into that day. As it was, Asuka Langley Soryu was thinking about just what Shinji Ikari had coming….


	4. First Date, He had it coming!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eva...if Gainax/Anno wanna give it to me I'd gladly accept, but until then I'm just borrowing...hope they don't mind!

Sorry for the long delay...my righting is generally inspired but I haven't had much to go on for this recently. Tonight I just realized I have no idea where this is going to go now that it's no longer a oneshot...making it even harder to know what to write next. I got off topic for a bit and did a songfic titled "I can't take it" after the All American Rejects' song of the same name. I normally don't like songfics much...but I heard this and just thought it fit. Please...if you've got the time, go check it out and R&R that one for me too!

As always your reviews are much appreciated, and I'm even taking ideas to help me keep this moving forward. Life's kinda busy right now so expect it may be awhile before I can come up with a good update again. Thanks to all my readers, your support has shown me I really can do this!  
**CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN UPDATED & EXTENDED!!!! **

* * *

'A N.E.R.V. card could get you a lot,' thought Shinji Ikari, 'but pulling the strings of such an organization can get you A LOT MORE!' He had arrived 30 minutes ago to Tokyo 3's grandest restaurant the World's Table set atop the new Tokyo 3 Monument Tower. The restaurant's many windows and glass floor gave it's oft numerous guests a spectacular view of the city. Today, however the restaurant was empty except for an appropriate staff to provide ample service for two. Shinji was now waiting at the entrance after making sure all of the preparations were in place for the evening. He stood next to the Maitre'd who held a somewhat large velvet box. Shinji had briefly toyed with the idea of including a ring, but had decided to stop just sort of that given that this relationship was still just beginning to grow, even if they had lived together for years.

The limo pulled up to the building's private garage which had been emptied and had guards posted at Shinji's request more for Asuka's comfort than anything else. From inside the restaurant Shinji saw the limo pull up and the driver walk around to the door of the passenger area. He began to fill with anticipation as he saw one red, high-healed sandal exit the limo, followed closely by a very shapely and well-toned leg, and then the other. The rest of Asuka's ascension from the limousine was hidden from Shinji's view as the driver stepped in to help her out. What he saw next took his breath away as the driver stepped to the side to lead her to the door. A stunning red-headed woman with perfectly applied, but not overstated makeup and a Hollywood quality hairstyle began walking toward the door. The woman exuberated confidence and beauty. As she finally stepped through the doorway Shinji realized – as could only be at this place on this day – that he was looking at Asuka.

"A…A…A…Asuka? Wow…," was about all Shinji could manage as she waked up to him. She noticed his dumbstruck look as well as the one on the Maitre'd and decided start paying back Shinji immediately. A sultry smile formed on her lips as she walked right up to Shinji and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a non-too-brief kiss on his lips. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and spoke in a voice that only they could hear, "Aishiteru, Shinji-sama." Shinji's eyes widened at this, but then softened as a smile settled on his face with a slight smirk. "Ich liebe dich mein Fräulein," Shinji whispered with practiced ease, causing Asuka to smile all the more. "Was ist dieses?

Did you get me a present?" Asuka asked stepping back from Shinji and looking over to the still shocked Maitre'd. "Yes…Please, open it." As Shinji said this, the Maitre'd opened the box revealing a matched set of Pearl earrings, necklace, and bracelet. Asuka was now floored. "Where did you get so much money?! The exclusive spa, the swimsuit, the dress, this jewelry, and the restaurant?!" She said, looking around at the mostly vacant dining establishment. "That's not for you to worry about right now," Shinji said as they took their seats and were handed menus.

Try as she might to keep herself in check, it was quite apparent to everyone in the restaurant that the young woman for whom this whole affair was arranged for was quite possibly having the best day of her entire life. Many had speculated as to who this beauty was for quite some time until the waiter finally got the guts to ask. From the time the war with the angels ended Shinji Ikari had become well known. The names of all the pilots had, however Rei Ayanami was listed as KIA and it became well known that Asuka did not wish to be seen by or speek with anyone. Given all they had done for humanity, and after much convincing by Shinji and Misato, most people left it at that. After years in seclusion nobody could have recognized her. The only reason someone on the kitchen staff brought it up was because they also knew that Shinji (who was in the social spotlight a bit more) had not been seen with a date as far as anyone knew, and to the best of anyone's knowledge, Asuka hadn't returned to Germany. Asuka was annoyed that the waiter didn't recognize her, and curtly answered in the affirmative. He quickly backed off and waited for the food to be prepared and she quickly returned her attentions to Shinji.

He was staring into her eyes as a smile formed on her face. "So Shinji, the limo, the swimsuit, the spa, the dress, this dinner...do I dare ask what's next?" She asked with an almost hungry look in her eyes. "You've set up one hell of a first date my dear Shinji...exactly what did you have planned next? You know, you've gotten me to show more skin in the last 12 hours than anyone other than doctors have in the last 18 years; and willingly! Shinji Ikari..." She trailed off dreamily. For Shinji's part, at the comment about her attire had begun trailing his eyes down her figure. He met her eyes again to see amusement, longing, and hunger. He gulped...he hadn't had much else planned, but it was apparent she was making plans of her own. Plans Shinji didn't feel ready for himself.

* * *

The evening had gone far better than Shinji had planned. FAR BETTER…and going somewhat to far for his comfort. By the time the meal had concluded with a slice of German chocolate cake Asuka was practically ready to attack Shinji. The feral look she was giving him told him not all of her appetites had been settled for the evening. For his part he had not expected this reaction from her, but he had noticed that no visible scars seemed to remain on her and as such she was probably quite eager to reclaim the lost time she had spent in solitude. 

Since he had driven to the restaurant (and the Limo had already cost NERV a small fortune without the financial backing of SEELE) they were now seated in a blue Renault en route to the Katsuragi residence. The vehicle could be seen driving leisurely through the streets of Tokyo 3 as pedestrians waived and cheered. It was no secret who the car belonged to, mostly because in it's past it had been the most feared sight in all of Tokyo 3, even more than the angels…this was because usually when it was sighted barreling down the road it meant either it, or an impending angel, or most often both would be causing a heavy amount of damage and casualties. However, on Shinji's 18th birthday the car was given to him and managed to make it on the news. Nobody was ever sure if it was to inform the public to no longer fear the harbinger of doom, or simply that it was a slow news day and Shinji's birthday.

Inside the car, however, was a much more interesting scene. Shinji was attempting to drive slow as he did not want to get home before he could figure out how to handle the new Asuka; who now was doing everything she could to practically merge with Shinji around the stick shift. He did however want to get home so he could peel Asuka off of him so he could think straight! He had no clue what to do – well after hanging out with Toji and Kensuke and their video collections he had some idea what to DO, he just wasn't sure he was ready to do it! They were about half way home in downtown Tokyo 3 when Asuka finally managed to pop the button on his pants…she wasn't waiting to repay Shinji tonight. Shinji started to freak when she started leaning over in the direction of his lap when something snapped in his mind.

The world went white, then it all came back to him. All the memories of humankind, all the knowledge, everything he saw during third impact. After a few moments he slumped down and was conscious long enough to see through almost closed eyes the pole that was wrapped in the front of the car, and Asuka's tear filled eyes. Then, everything went dark.

Until this point, Asuka had the evening of her life. No, make that the day of her life. If she had died today, it would have been a good life. Little did she know how close she might come to that by the end of the day. She had wanted to pay her man back. She had heard about something from the older girls in college and thought she'd give it a try. Just as she'd finally gotten into his pants and was about to start he yelled out. Thinking she had done something she looked up for an instant. He was grabbing his head with his eyes screwed shut. His foot rammed into the gas and the car lurched forward eliciting fear of the vehicle once again from the surrounding pedestrians. Asuka realized a moment too late that she would need to control the now speeding car with nobody at the wheel. Luckily it had still been accelerating and had dual airbags. The streetlamp they impacted was only seconds after he slammed the gas and he had not shifted, so the speed was fairly minimal. Asuka was stunned by the impact, but soon regained her composure and checked on Shinji. He looked ok, but passed out. Adrenaline kicking in from the wreck she quickly kicked her door open and got him out of the car in case of fire. NERV agents were with them in moments and rushing them back to the hospital wing. Asuka finally allowed herself to pass out soon after.


	5. End of 3I, Welcome Back

Ok, first the disclaimer. I don't own Evangelion. I'm not making any money from this. If anyone who owns Eva (and can prove it) wants this shut down…just say so.

Next: **GO BACK AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER 4 AGAIN!** I've added a whole new section to it to make it longer.

Finally: Thanks to everyone who's been waiting on me to update this. I've said it before, I hate authors who don't update…but I know I suck when I become one. I've recently had to move back to my home state, start a new job, buy a house, move my fiancée, re-move most of my stuff AGAIN, and plan a wedding! (which I still have to actually GO through!) So I've got good reasons right? Well, I've had this stuff in rough form for a while so I finally got a few minutes to clean it up a little and post it. Please check out the extended Chapt 4 and now 5! Chapter 6 is done and waiting in the wings until I can get settled after the wedding and clean it up and figure out how to start on 7! Sorry this chapter is so short, it's mostly an interlude and introduction for what's to come!

Remember, Chapter 1 was originally a one-shot so I'm kind of making this up as I go now. I think I know where I'm going with this finally, but it may take me a while to get there!

Ok, enough of me…ENJOY!

* * *

After 3rd impact failed, new technologies were developed to gather the LCL from the oceans, seas, and land and bring it to places where people would be available to help re-integrate those who chose to return. It appeared that people were able to re-appear wherever there was LCL and they chose to come back to. Over time as the LCL supply dwindled places had shutdown until finally it appeared that the last of it was gone. Shinji knew that only when everyone taken into third impact had either chosen to move on, or return would all of the LCL be gone, a fact that was known only to himself, Misato, and few other NERV members. He had hopped that when all of the LCL centers were closed when the last of the publicly known supply was gone, that it was finally over and he could move on. 

Nobody could know for sure, however that all of the LCL had been reclaimed and made public. As it was, the entire remaining supply on the earth was used up at once as the few last souls came forth once more into the night.

Delicate toes pressed into the sand just outside of Tokyo 3's monument lake. Naked as the day she was first introduced to the world, a young woman surveyed the area with a tear in her eye. She died here once, but that had been more than a lifetime ago. Resolute in her mission she set forward to a destination she knew she would find, as if it, or something there was calling to her soul.

He groaned and sat up. Everything around him was dark and cold. He felt around and found himself on top of the clothes he had been wearing when his ego border was lost. Continuing to look around he felt out his flashlight…still working, and then found his MRE's. His knowledge and training served him well. He knew nobody would have checked here even after all this time. He dressed, ate and then proceeded on his mission, one he knew would be far more dangerous now than ever before.

He didn't notice it until he went to push himself out of the pool. He was still missing what she took from his arm. His clothes were gone as was the giant red cross. Only emergency lights remained in service and it appeared the elevator had been shut down. It was going to be a long, cold climb back to the top, and even then he was not sure he should try, but he had to. He had a mission, this time, things would be different.

Experimental machines beeped, doctors loomed, part of him was in pain, and part of him was numb. His soul was too old and too black to come back in one piece. Although he had regained some youth, many things would still have to be repaired or replaced before he could continue this life of flesh and bone and machine. He knew when they were done he would push forward. His mission had not changed since it was written ages ago in a long forgotten language. Some had argued he himself may have written it, a thought that would make him chuckle…had he the ability. Yes, he had a mission, one he would complete at any cost.


End file.
